Here to Stay
by Nightofthedragons
Summary: Takes place before Fake Karukara Town Arc. Rated T for language and violence. Sorry for this bad summary! What would happen if Ichigo died? What would happen to Rukia? ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

** Bleach: Here to Stay(NOT THE OST!)**

**Rated T, some language and violence. CHARACTER DEATH**

It all happened so fast. Rukia didn't see it coming. They were fighting two arrancar and it was just her and Ichigo. Renji was busy at the Soul Society helping Nii-sama. The recent fights had left Soul Society in a disastrous state. Rukia and Ichigo were patrolling Karukara Town when they ran into Kera

and Nero, twin arrancar. They were strong for an arrancar, and Rukia and Ichigo wear getting tired.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!", a hollowfied Ichigo shouted.

"Burn Fuego Bestia." The arrancar released.

" Run through the wind, Alma Del Viento". Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

" Oi, Rukia you take flame beast and I'll get breezy here." Rukia nodded her head and silently added,

_Don't I get a say?_ But this was a battle and Ichigo was Ichigo, so there was no time to argue.

" Mae! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" The beautiful sword let out a pillar of ice. She grinned as the pillar shattered. The giant ice streak would not shatter unless the victim was caught. All of a sudden her eyes widened. The arrancar melted the ice. He was fast!

" RUKIA! Watch out!" Ichigo called out.

" Fool! Pay attention to your own battle!" The Shinigami-Daiko snapped his head around as barely managed to block a silver sword that was faster then the human eye could follow.

**Ichigo POV**

_Damn they're fast! We can't beat them through sheer force! _Even in his Bankai form, he was having trouble. The arrancar he was fighting seemed to get faster and faster. His eyes couldn't even keep up.

"Are you just gonna keep running? Or are you actually going to fight me?" He had a plan, a risky one, but a plan nonetheless. The arrancar narrowed his eyes.

" Are you calling me, the loyal servant of Aizen-sama, a coward?!"

" So what if I am? You keep flying up there and not fighting me!" The arranacar snapped.

"Kera now!" Ichigo's eyes widened. They had a duel attack coming!

"Rukia! Use Hakuren with my Getsuga!"

"What? Are you insane?" Rukia had a point. The result could be disastrous.

" Trust me, it might be the only way to block their attack."

" Ok, but if anything happens-"

"Just do it!" Rukia was surprised at Ichigo's sudden harshness. He felt bad for snapping but it was their duty to protect Karkura Town. They weren't going to let Aizen or the arrancars win. He re-hollowfied and prepared to unleash a powerful attack. Rukia got her position ready.

"NOW!" At the same time Nero and Kera were preparing their duel attack.

"When wind and fire-

"Join together-

" Forces of nature-

"OBEY!" they shouted. Their swords were red and silver now, a swipe now and everything would end.

"Getsuga-

" Some no mai-

" TENSHOU! HAKUREN!" A stream of white, red and black was released simoultanesly with a stream of silver and red. A cloud of dust arose. In the shaadows a figure was moving.

" Don't tell me..." Their eeyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

Chapter 2

" Don't tell me-" The fog cleared, a silver figure moved.

"Oy- Kera get up!" The red arrancar was already fading.

" You just won't stay dead will ya?" Ichigo asked.

**Rukia POV **

Rukia sweat-dropped at Ichigo's remark.

" I don't think that's the case." She unsheathed her sword and got ready to fight. She knew she didn't have to, Nero was barely standing on his feet. Then again, so were they. The two arrancars' attack hadn't exactly left them Scot free. Suddenly she saw it.

" Ichigo, WATCH OUT!" The silver arrancar wouldn't go down without bringing down at least one of them. His eyes widened in horror then pain as the wind sword cut Ichigo's jugular then went through his chest. Rukia saw red. She sliced the arrancar in half, then ran to Ichigo. There was already a sickening pool of blood.

" Ichigo you dumb ass. Don't you DARE die on me!" Her voice choked on the last word. Her eyes were already streaming with tears.

"Ru-" He coughed up some blood.

" Shh, don't speak." She cradled his head and rocked back and forth. He can't die. He's survived this long. Kenpachi didn't kill him. Nii-sama didn't bring him down.

" YOU CAN"T DIE!" She sobbed/screamed.

**Ichigo POV **

He didn't see it happen. The next he knew, there was pain and blood, his blood. He saw Rukia kill the arrancar and felt her rush over to him. He felt himself losing consciousness. He felt her tears.

" Ru-" He coughed up blood. _Don't cry over me. It would kill me more than this. _

"Ru-kia. Don't cry. Please." She cradled his head.

" Don't die on me..." He didn't have the strength to reply. His hand went limp.

" Rukia-"

" Don't speak-"

"Please, let me" She stared at him with said eyes.  
"That day, when we met, when I saved you from excution, only to think Aizen would kill you. When you came back with your powers, in Hueco Mundo. I loved you, I always have." She widened her eyes.

" Fool, you think I didn't?" She couldn't breathe she was crying so hard.

" So that's why, even if I'm dead-

I'll be with you, I'll be here to stay." With those words, he closed his eyes, a smile on his face. And went limp.

**Rukia POV **

" I'll be here to stay." And he died. No, "ICHIGO!" It was too late. The idiot died. He loved her, she loved him. She fell and cried into his kimono, breathing in his scent.

" Kaien-dono.."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Do not worry those who **

**hate this, this will end in 3-4 chapters~**

**Here To Stay**

"Kaien-dono." Rukia breathed. No this was Kurosaki Ichigo. But why, why were all those she cared about taken from her? She killed Kaien-dono, and now Ichigo was dead. She clutched him and sobbed, sobbed into his body. She remembered when they met. When she have him her powers. Saving her from the Sokyoku. Everything.

"Do you want... to save your family?"

"Of course! Is there a way?" There's only one...You... must become a Shinigami. Thrust this Zanpaktou through your heart,... and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if this will work. But there isn't any other way."

"Gimme the sword, Shinigami."

" I'm not, 'Shinigami'. I'm Kuchiki Rukia." At that moment the hollow started to lunge.

"I'm... Kurosaki Ichigo.' The hollow slashed, simultaneously there was a huge explosion of light. The day Kurosaki Ichigo,became a Shinigami. When Rukia remembered,she sobbed harder. He was one until the very end.

"What are you going to do Ichigo?!"

"Ain't it obvious, I'm gonna smash this scaffold." He saved her that time, but now she couldn't save him.

"Live well, Ichigo. Live well, age well, go bald well, and die after me. And... if you can, die smiling." Isshin said that to him once. He only did one thing, die smiling. The fool. He left her, he managed to survive the whole of Soul Society as his enemy, Hueco Mundo, but this killed him. Arrancars killed him?

"The world is a half-assed place isn't it?" She sniffed. Slowly she sat back, and did nothing but rock back and forth,cradling his head, reminiscing about their time. Hours passed and Rukia did not move. Tears slowly streaming down her face.


	4. Chapter 4 The Final Farewell

**We are nearing the end **

**of this sad tale! I hope you like, though **

**nobody likes to see Ichigo die. **

**MWAHAHAHA I is evil! **

**So I predict (this is 4 right?) **

**It will probably end around 6. **

**Review and criticize please! ~ **

**Here to Stay **

It was a miracle that nobody noticed her absence for such a long period of time. Inoue was most likely at school or with Tatsuki. Urahara-san was doing who knows what and so on and so forth. Finally around 2 pm. Rain was slowly falling and 4 captains arrived with 3 vice-captains.

" Vice-captain Kuchiki, why haven't you come back all this time?" Her captain questioned. But Rukia didn't hear him, nor even sense all the spiritual pressures around her.

"O-oy, Rukia!" Renji hissed. Why wasn't she reacting? She knew the trouble she would be in if she didn't do what she was told. Byakuya stepped forward and coolly said,  
"Step away from the body." Everybody's eyes widened.

" Captain Kuchiki, what are you talking about?" Nanao questioned.

" Oh boy, things will get shocking here. I believe sake will be appropriate when we return." Kyoraku joked.

"CAPTAIN!" Renji decided to take matters into his own hands. He marched over and decided to see why Rukia wasn't responding. All of a sudden he froze in his tracks. His eyes widened. That hair was unmistakable, the soul slayer was definitely his.

" No way, it can't be..." He said in total shock.

"What? Who is it?" Fourth squad lieutenant Isane asked.

"Isane." Her captain, Unohana warned.

"R-right." Ukitake stepped forward. A serious look was in his eyes. Who could it be to cause such a reaction. He walked over to Renji and slowly turned his head to the others.

" It's him, the Subsitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." Not one person there wasn't shocked. Ichigo, _**dead**_? It was unthinkable. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Nanao spoke up.

"I'm not trying to insensitive here, but what will we tell his family?" Byakuya asked,

"What do you mean?" It was a simple question, but a story would be told and that would be that.

"He has two younger sisters." Kyoraku stated, chewing on a piece of straw.

Ukitake looked and troubled, and before replying, he let out a sigh. "We have no choice but to say he was in a horrible accident." After what seemed forever, a hoarse voice spoke up.

"Make sure Inoue doesn't see."

"Rukia?"

"I am going to tear Aizen from limb to limb, Renji." And she fell silent.

Rukia thought it was pathetic. Him having two funerals. Ichigo wasn't some double agent. He was a boy who should have lived a regular life. And it was all her fault he dies. She was the one who turned him into a shinigami that day. The funeral in the Soul Society was more of tribute to a fallen soldier. Faces were solemn and few looked on the verge of breakdown. Their last hope gone. The one in the human world was much more depressing. Inoue wouldn't stopp sobbing. Yuzu was crying more than Inoue. Tatsuki was obviously hoding back tears. Karin sat stone-faced, she saw Toshiro and forced him to tell what actually happened. Isshin acted like he didn't care when he found out. But Rukia saw him over Ichigo's body with a broken look on his face. All those tears she held back at the Soul Society started spilling out. Rukia hated herself. She brought death to all those she loved. First Kaien-dono and now Ichigo. The sermon was quiet and respectful, and they buried Ichigo in a place that he would have loved. It was under a tree stretching outwards. Half in the sun and half out. She left a bouquet of flowers at his grave and disappeared, tears streaming down her face.

~ One more chapter left! I'm sorry I haven't uptadated, but the story will soon be finished! I'm sorry all you Ichigo fangirls out there! I just had to! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Afterwards

~ THE FINAL STAND IS HERE! The

epic, heart-breaking, and other dramatic

word conclusion is here!

(Hahahaha! I wish it was that good, but

the last chapter IS here) Sorry about its shortness... ~

**Bleach Here to Stay 5 **

A month had gone by since he died. The people who new him rarely laughed or smiled. Life for Rukia became a blur. Wake up, report to her captain, kill the hollows and so on. Her eyes had become dull and she rarely paid any attention to her surroundings. She was found most of the time in her small room, looking out the windowing, imaging what her life would have been like with Ichigo. Byakuya felt like he had failed Hisana and could barely stand himself. Rukia knew what was happening to the people around her, but she couldn't bring herself to change. One morning, Inoue and Rukia were sitting together in Rukia's room, "talking" with each other. Inoue could barely think of Ichigo's name without bursting into tears. _I should have been there. I could have healed him_. She always thought. Rukia turned to Inoue.

" Inoue-san," She began.

"Kuchiki-san?" Obviously surprised that Rukia was speaking.

"Ichigo- Ichigo was a man who never broke his promises. He told me that he'd never truly leave. That he'd always be here. So I believe Ichigo. I believe Ichigo when he said that he'd be here to stay.

The horrors of this horrible story is OVER! YAAAAAAAAYYYY! But yeah, that's that. Comment on your overall opinion of this thing!


End file.
